


When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [51]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: Three Months Later....
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: What We Do In The Dark [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366063
Comments: 44
Kudos: 77





	When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lysel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/gifts).



> Special shout out to Lysel, who provided support, inspiration, and beautiful artwork through this whole process. Thank you! <3

“No, come here,” Nix said, tugging Dick closer by his lapels. “Your tie is crooked. Let me.” His fingers went to work, brushing softly against the silk and the warm skin of Dick’s throat. Nix smiled serenely even as Dick huffed in frustration.

“We’re going to be late.” Dick admonished.

“We’ve got time.” Nix corrected. He adjusted Dick’s tie, smoothing the knot snug against Dick’s throat. He ran his hands over Dick’s shoulders, lingering appreciatively. “See? Easy.” Dick was staring at him now, serious, as if he were about to go into battle. Nix quirked his lips into a soft smile. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Dick said, “no reason for _me_ to be nervous.”

“Right.” Nix confirmed. “Got everything you need?” 

Dick patted his breast pocket and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Nix followed Dick down the hall then out the front door and paused at the top of the farmhouse steps, to pull his Ray Bans from his pocket and slip them on. He smiled to himself and sauntered, jauntily, into the sunshine.

Outside, there was the clamor of voices and frenetic movement, people bustling around, talking, laughing, kids chasing Benny, Nix’s Golden Retriever puppy. Dick’s yard was beautiful and festive, full of more people than had ever gathered there before. Row upon row of beautiful white chairs lined the lawn, cut down the middle by a wide aisle, lined in flowers. A bright splash of color adorned the altar at the front of the spectacle—perhaps Nix had gone a bit overboard when he’d ordered them, but it was worth it and he wasn’t sorry.

It was the strangest gathering Nix had ever seen, and that was saying something. People stopped him to say hello and compliment him on the decorations as he made his way toward his seat. The Pack had arrived early that morning, smushed into whichever cars they managed to round up. An assortment of them now lined the drive. Harry, Kitty, and their brood of fledgling hunters had arrived shortly after, and though the two groups still mostly kept amongst themselves, they were here, together, for this.

Lip, Cindy (Babe’s charming and lovely mother) and Bill had arrived the day before to visit and fawn over the couple. Nix couldn’t help laughing every time Babe had blushed into his beer. 

Nix passed by Lip, now, who sat in a new gray suit which made him look fit and healthy. A smile adorned his lips and Nix caught just a glance of Lip’s phone, where he was texting someone, before the other man slipped it into his pocket. He’d read a short _I hope you enjoy the day_ and a replied _Thank you, I will_ , before he’d moved past. He smirked, shaking his head at the irony of all things.

Nix found his seat in the first row on Gene’s side and settled, casting a flirty grin at Dick where he stood, proud and handsome, supportive in front of the altar at Gene’s side. 

Gene himself looked radiant, if a man as pale as him could ever be described that way. He’d been smiling for days now, and the weight of the world had, temporarily, taken a leave from his shoulders. He wore a dark blue suit which brought out the sheen of color in his otherwise dark eyes and the sun brought out a blush of color on his pale cheeks. He stood, ecstatic but regal at the front of the altar, his eyes sweeping over the people gathered there, his own found family, before they fixed at the other end of the aisle. Nix turned with the rest of the crowd and smiled, fondly, when Babe, dressed in a finely tailored black suit, made his appearance with Bill striding proudly next to him. 

Nix’s heart gave a warm, excited jump when Babe cast him a grateful smile before he fixed his own eyes on Gene, who waited for him. The minister, wrangled by Bill from South Philly, smiled beatifically at everyone and Nix wondered how surprised the man would be to learn the truth about his congregation.

“Friends, family,” the man started, “we are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Heffron and Eugene Roe.”

The words washed over Nix and he felt a strange mix of triumph, relief, pride, and melancholy, all jumbled up inside him. Dick sent Nix a small, private smile before he focused on the proceedings, intent on his job as Gene’s best man. Nix felt a swell of pride—this man, this amazing, humble, righteous man, had somehow brought them all together, had given them all hope, and had opened his home to them for this occasion. Nix was a lucky man. Unbelievably lucky. 

Gene and Babe had written their vows themselves and though many of the words were traditional, Nix knew they held new weight when the lovers promised to love and protect each other, to support each other through good times and bad. 

Babe’s mom wiped happy tears from her cheeks and even Bill had to blink them away when he reached into his own pocket and pulled out the ring that Babe took, reverently, and slipped, with trembling fingers, onto Gene’s hand. When Gene did the same, Nix felt the threads of all of their lives weave closer together. 

Babe’s voice was steady through the last of the ceremony, pledging “I do” with a giddy sort of thrill.

And then Gene’s voice, warm and steady, strong and bright as the sun itself, washed through all of them. “I do,” he promised, and the words, spoken on the lips of a witch, were more than a vow.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Though this was the end of the first main story arc, it is far from the end of these characters' stories. If you enjoyed this series, please continue to read--I have written sequels and back stories and spin offs. Check 'em out and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Alright, dear readers, we have reached the end of our main story arc! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this crazy monster of a story! You all are awesome and you deserve this. For those of you who are wondering what in the world to do now, never fear! There will be plenty more coming in this verse, so keep your eyes open. These boys have all been pretty adamant that they are not done yet, and some new faces will also appear. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, and I wish everyone happy holidays.


End file.
